A Letter To Mom
by ReclamationProject
Summary: The Second of Six planned miniature stories, each one is dedicated to one of the Five/Dragon Warrior. After the main story is over and our characters have reached a ripe older age, what has become of them? Read about their stories from their very own perspective and writing. How I see the KFP universe wrapping itself up. Not 100% on genres so I picked the best ones. Cheers!


**Hello everyone, you know who it is. I decided to take a break from summer classes and work and all that jazz to just get a little practice in. I am working on the other stories don't worry. I just figured that I'd bring back the one chapter mini stories involving the KFP masters after they have aged a good bit. Hopefully these are enjoyable even after the series ends for good. As always your comments are appreciated and please check out my other works, some may be old but they are still enjoyable….apparently.**

 **As always please comment and let me know what you think. I love reading them regardless of what you say.**

 **Also feel free to follow my other stories. I plan on updating as regularly as possible.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~ReclamationProject**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP or its characters and content. All original content belongs to their respective parties.**

A Letter to Mom

Hello mother,

It's been a while since we last talked. I may have grown older but the demands on my time have only multiplied. Every month there seems to be a new villain attempting to overthrow China. And every month the Dragon Warrior as well as the rest of the Five charge into battle. It's been this way for almost twenty years now. If you could look at the six of us know and where we started out you would be so proud.

I mean, for starters who would have expected the unlikely pairing of a certain two fellow masters. The Dragon Warrior and the leader of the Furious Five tied the knot. I know it's been five years now and you weren't able to be there for it but I wish you had been. To put simply it was beautiful, I know I've told you a dozen time by now but I can't help it after all she's my sister in arms. Her robe was my favorite part of the whole ceremony. I know, I know she never wore a dress but leave it to Tigress to keep to her own style. It was her usual style vest but white with gold tiger lilies. For the first time ever Po wore a top and something other than his normal pants. They said their vows under the sacred peach tree in full bloom. Almost every master in china was in attendance including Daddy. It was as if the world paused and radiated a loving warmth around them.

While I watched them I felt tears of joy come to my eyes, since I never expected the self-proclaimed 'hardcore' to discover something as profound as love. But you have to admit she had the perfect partner and teacher. When they committed to eternity and sealed their vows with a kiss everyone gasped as the peach tree began to shed it leaves in a stir of life. The blossoms swirled around the pair as if Oogway himself as well as the rest of the spirit realm approved of the match. Cheering and kind words of encouragement were exchanged from our friends and peers as the celebrations began. I giggle like a little school girl at how much fine the masters attending drank, I myself am guilty in overindulging. Grandmaster Shifu even broke his disciplined, grumpy facade and beamed with drunken pride after a few rounds.

I can only imagine what happened between those two later that night in their marital bed, yet that isn't my story to tell. I don't think I've told you this story yet mother, but it's one I think you might enjoy. That night the liquor had given a certain avian quite the courage to approach yours truly. I had been numbed by the liquor myself and had been convinced by a few masters and village dwellers to dance for them. They were very smooth in their approach and showered me with complements till I caved in. It was rather difficult to preform my routine while my head was swimming. Anyways, I was halfway through my 'Twilight Sundrop' routine before I felt a gentle touch on my back. I paused long enough to see his eyes meet mine, and continued my dance incorporating him into the routine. When he came to me I thought it was Crane being his normal encouraging and reserved self but as I danced I noticed something different about him. I had performed my dances in front of him and the others enough that they had learned my routine so I was surprised when he began to dance along with me. Our movements seemed to sync and we ended in a rather, suggestive pose. The liquor had lulled us into thinking that it was okay to be that close. We held still for a while looking at each other, and I felt something mother, as if there was butterflies going wild within my stomach. I cannot tell you what happened next but I can tell you Crane was rather bold to my surprise, it was uncalled for but not unwanted. Some call us scandalous, I say that they are just jealous of him and that he has not only earned my friendship but also my companionship.

You already know this mom, but we've been together for two years now. We haven't 'sealed the deal yet' as the Dragon Warrior so eloquently put it but we're strongly in favor of such an action. I plan on saving myself for him, I know we could have one another but it will make it better to wait especially after all these years. Even though a number of my potential suiters voice their distaste for such a pairing. I find it funny that even in my middle age a large number of people claim I still compete for the title of China's most beautiful woman. I laugh and tell them that may have been me once but their flattery won't win my favor.

You may ask why? Why haven't you two tied the knot like your comrades, well it is simple mother: we lost someone important to us. The Grandmaster passed a week after the Dragon Warrior and Master of Tiger style celebrated their honeymoon. He passed with only a few words for a goodbye and thanks to us. He called us his children and that he was proud of our struggles and how far we've come. He appointed Po the next Grandmaster before fading in a flurry of peach pedals before our eyes. Much of the next few months were hard on us, the grieving took its toll on everyone. Po assumed the duties of keeping the Palace up and running while the rest of us were needed elsewhere. Master Ox passed two days after Shifu and Master Croc had asked Tigress to fill his place. Po and Tigress still see each other on occasion yet it is difficult when the world needs them to be Masters first and lovers second. Mantis and Monkey were needed in the south to help quell a civil war that has been plaguing the area and haven't been seen in months. I don't worry about them so long as their humorous letter continue to flow from the frontlines. Crane, he was asked by an old friend Mei Ling to help train the next generation of warriors at the Wu Shu academy, I hope that he returns soon. What I have I been up to, you may ask. I've had my scales tied between fending off bandits and helping train a third generation Furious Five alongside Po. He figured, in all his wisdom, that the next generation should learn not just from a Grandmaster but from someone in their shoes, so to speak. I was honored to be chosen by my brother for such a task. Although I miss my comrades I know I am needed here and that I will see them soon.

I'm scared mom, for the first time in my life I'm terrified of dying. I know, a funny notion for someone who's been in countless battles right? Let me explain myself. See life is an endless cycle where happiness is recycled. The old generation was born once, Shifu, you, daddy, Ox, Croc, Oogway, all of our parents and elders. They grew up and lived through their prime, they had their moments of success and married their other halves. Then they had us, their pride and joys. All of these were their happy moments and as the world turned they continued to age and experience these moments until they passed on. Now my generation repeats the cycle and the next one will repeat it again. My point is, mother, I and my friends are halfway through our lives. Our cycle will end sooner than we think and I am terrified of that. Surely there is a spirit world, Po has told us countless times, a place with endless peace, love, and harmony. But our time on this world with its people and unique quirks will end. I don't want that. Living in a place where hunger doesn't exist and being connected with the universe alongside all your dead friends and family is poetic in its own way. But I love the grit of this world. I love waking up next to someone I love. I love experiencing the festivals and relationships between people. I love tasting food and the feeling of entering a coma after over eating. I love being alive! I know I should be grateful for the life I have lived and that I still have a good stretch to go but is it wrong to want more time to experience and do more with that time? I mean we creatures of the earth are given the capacity to speak our minds and dream of whatever we desire, but we never have enough time to fulfill those desires. Is that truly a gift or just a curse that life has wished on us: "you were so close to having all you wanted but now it is time for you to leave." It's a romantic tragedy really.

I heard dad died last week, Zeng bless his soul, brought the heartbreaking news. I would have been there with my sisters and you to be with him in his final moments if my duties hadn't required me to be elsewhere. I know the funeral is in a few days and everyone from back home will be there to say goodbye but I feel that I should be one of the few not in attendance. It's not that I am ashamed, nor that I am too busy to attend it is that I don't deserve to be there. If I wasn't there for his last moments when I was explicitly told that they would be his last, then I cannot say I said my goodbyes in a proper manner. It will forever remain that way and I cannot change that. I will come when it is all said and done when everyone else has left. I will come home and visit my sisters, you, and daddy. I promise, until then I need you to be patient and wait I know how long you wanted-

"Viper?" A gentle voice came from behind the tree snake.

In here middle age there were moments where her senses would allude her long enough where some people could sneak up on her. Especially those who were light on her feet.

The snake jumped a little at the sudden calling over her voice.

"Oh? Crane is that you?" she turned to the avian who stood in her doorway. A tired look replaced that of his normal countenance yet a curt smile still could be found on his beak.

There was a moment's pause as Crane looked Viper over, he hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to take her in. As she gazed back at him her own face showed hints of exhaustion and sleepless nights. Her usual beauty still remained but had faded thanks to the endless grind required of a Kung Fu Master. She had grown longer and a little thicker in her years but it was for good reasons. Her muscle and flexibility could be seen hidden under her tattooed beauty. She still wore her pink lotus flowers on her head and her eyes still glowed a radiant teal blue. Those eyes, the eyes of a charming snake were what had drawn him to love her so much. To her enemies they represented a quick and painful demise but to him they were exquisite, soft, and loving if not a little tired at the moment.

"You look like hell," he stated calmly walking into the room and closing the door.

A dangerous and cunning glint entered her eyes, "You haven't seen me in months, no over a year and that's the line you're going with?"

He walked up behind him and surrounded her with his warm feathers. She wanted to break down in his arms but held in the tears and inhaled his familiar scent. After the two exited their embrace Crane looked down to the paper and ink strew about the serpents room.

"You were writing to her again weren't you?" he asked with compassionate worry. The viper slowly moved the ink and brush back under her bed and pulled out a bamboo box. The box had been fire hardened to give it an aged look and had intricate carvings of snakes all over its surface. It had a lock to it that she opened with a key she kept hidden under her mat. On the inside were a few dozen neatly folded and sealed letters. Crane watched with empathy as the snake folded up the unfinished letter and placed it delicately in the box before locking it back up and sliding it under her bed. She turned to her lover and smiled acknowledging his assumption as correct.

"It helps me cope," she said in a hushed voice.

"I know it does," he paused and looked back towards her bed where the box was kept. "You should send them. She would love them."

The snake moved to his side and slid the door to her room open. She turned and place a tender kiss on the side of his beak before responding.

"There wouldn't be anyone to read them Crane."

"Still…"

There was a hushed silence as she began to slither out the door. To his surprise she stopped and looked at him with a sad smile.

"At least she won't be lonely anymore, daddy is with her now."

The avian nodded in a somber way. Before exiting the room, trailing behind the serpent.

"The Five will be happy to see you," she commented as they entered the Hall of Heroes.

"Our Five or the New Five?"

"The New Five," she chuckled as they made their way towards the training hall.

"You need sleep first, there's time for training later besides I flew all this way I'm not looking forward to dishing it out to your students."

"They've grown a lot since you've last seen them. Po and I have seen lots of improvement."

"Surely but that is irrelevant as of now you need rest," he stated in a calm and demanding manner.

She turned to face him. He was in in normal walking pose, the same one which hasn't changed in all the years she has known him. Memories of their youth flashed through her mind as she started to drift off into a nostalgic daydream of the good old days.

"Viper? Viper?" his words brought her back to reality. "See this is exactly what I mean."

"Okay you win," she admitted in defeat.  
"Wait really?"

"Yes."

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, we go say hello to the students then go to bed early," she stated calmly as she pushed open the doors to the training hall. She turned to face him once more before they entered to building.

"But we stay together tonight. I've missed you Crane."

"I've missed you too."

They turned and he walked in ahead of her. It was late in the day and the sun was fading in shades of pink and purple at the other end of the valley. The training hall glowed with its own warmth and light and had a pungent aroma of decades of sweat, blood, and tears, but it had a familiar welcoming feel.

As she slithered in she couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "I've missed you and the others _so_ much."

 **Wow that took a lot of effort but felt great to write. I hope I captured the setting and vibe in a good way. I hope it is/was an enjoyable read. I plan on writing one for at least all of the Five. I already wrote one about Tigress it shouldn't be too hard to find just look at my page and find it. It's a little old but still a good one according to others.**

 **Next up should be Chapter 9 for I Now Pronounce You Crane and Viper.**

 **Always peace, love, and awesomeness.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~ReclamationProject**


End file.
